Miriam Onyx
General Information Appearance Miriam is a very beautiful girl, her features seemingly perfect and flawless. She has her family's classic, shimmering sky-blue hair, a trait passed down to all generations of the Onyx family. Surprisingly enough, her locks of cerulean aren't dyed or synthetic. The Onyx are well known for their natural azure curls, something they have managed to retain thanks to genetic coding. Miriam makes sure she always has her favorite eyeshadow of a similar shade to her hair on at all times, as if it were her token. Her porcelain-like skin is flawless, not a single mark disgracing her allure. Her eyes are ice-blue with a serpentine-like iris, an attribute only seen on her by her family. Her true token, a silver cross with her family name "Onyx" engraved on to it, is seen hanging around her neck by a piece of fine sable lace. 'Personality' Miriam is the proud daughter of a rich family, being one of the most wealthiest people in the Capitol. Who are also known for their cruelty. Miriam's father, Mortimer, is prominently known for his brutal personality as both a Gamemaker and a father, crafting each and every one of his children into hardened killers who wouldn't hesitate to slit a person's throat. Miriam, by far, is his strongest and favorite child out of his 7 little devils. His youngest daughter and spawn over all, Miriam is by far the most sadistic and callous out of all of her devious siblings. She is known for her vanity, a trait gathered by all members of the Onyx family. She has a talent for murder and assassination, sometimes causing the death of figures wanted dead by the president or her father. She is also quite fond of the act of torture, and can use this as a way of interrogation. She's very seductive, being seen as attractive by all who lay eyes on her. She's crafty and deceptive, being a master liar who can easily get what she wants without the victim realizing what they have done. Her intelligence matches that of a District 3 erudite, being taught during the day by the most educated and sophisticated Capitol professors. Skill Information 'Weapons' Being trained the moment she could read, write, and walk, Miriam was taught by experts of all kind on how to utilize multiples types of weapons. Out of the hundreds of weapons described, shown, and demonstrated in front of her, Isolde has picked several weapons as her own preference. These weapons are highly deadly, and in the hands of Miriam, they are surely used by their ultimate potential. The first weapon, being her favored choice when it comes to weaponry, is unexpectedly a scythe. She has always admired the long, curved blade connected to a sturdy staff. While her brother Marius might've called this weapon a "commoner's tool," Miriam is at her absolute best whenever she has one in hand. She can block weapons with the crescent of the weapon, before snatching it right out of a tribute's grasp. The scythe is basically an extension to her arms, and she will be sure to use one during most of her kills. Another weapon she prefers is a bow & arrow. A popular weapon, used in almost every Hunger Games, with a bow and arrow Miriam is able to use her brilliant, accurate sight to her advantage as she strikes down tributes from a distance. 'Trivia' *This tribute was originally created by Hybrid Shadow. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:Unfinished